What Does The Gangnam Style Fox Say?
by Aquailita
Summary: While Hong Kong is visiting Iceland and the other Nordics, he brings South Korea along. Norway and South Korea then get into a little argument about songs, which turns into the and biggest and awesomest song crossover ever! DenNor and HongIce (and of course SuFin). Songfic of "Gangnam Style" by Psy and "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" by Ylvis. Christmas present for randomgirl40.
1. Chapter 1

What Does The Gangnam Style Fox Say?

Summary: While Hong Kong is visiting Iceland and the other Nordics, he brings South Korea along. Norway and South Korea then get into a little argument about songs, which turns into the and biggest and awesomest song crossover ever! DenNor and HongIce (and of course SuFin). Songfic of "Gangnam Style" by Psy and "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" by Ylvis. Christmas present for randomgirl40.

Characters: Norway and South Korea (also Hong Kong, Iceland, and all those other Nordics. And Sealand. AND A FOX!)

Genre: Humor & Parody & Awesomeness (BECAUSE AWESOMENESS IS A GENRE ACCORDING TO ME!)

Rating: K+

* * *

**HELLO THERE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS~!**

**SHHHHHH! This is a super-special-awesome-and-very-super-secret Christmas present for Randomgirl40. The REAL one (lol not that prank one I did earlier)! I'm five hours behind her (different time zones), so she's (hopefully) sleeping right now as I submit this first chapter! She's been asking for a fanfic like this, with Norway and The Fox, and wanted to draw fanart-y things for such a fanfic! I'm taking initiative and writing that fic! (I added Gangnam Style as a bonus!) She'll probably notice this when she wakes up!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, RANDOM~!  
Also this is a gift for the other two as well (DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151 and Fluffy900). MERRY CHRISTMAS AND THANKS FOR BEING SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME FRIENDLY FRIENDSHIP FRIENDS~!**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! I'm not very experienced with writing for the Nordic and Asian nations (outside of China and Japan), so forgive me for any OOC-ness or whatever~!**

_I do not own Hetalia, the song "Gangnam Style", the song "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)", or any of the characters/trademarks associated with those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Denmark stood in front of Norway, arms folded. "I'll say this one last time, Lukas. Don't start trouble with Leon. Just because he's dating your little brother doesn't mean you get to do what you did to him last time! _especially_ dressed like you were last time."

They were in the front hallway, a few feet away from the front door.

Norway rolled his eyes. "I know. You don't need to tell me twice. I learned my lesson. Can you let me go now?"

Denmark looked at him with uncertainty, but smiled. "Alright. Just promise me."

"I promise," Norway replied without looking at Denmark.

Denmark smiled genuinely. "Thank you." He kissed Norway on the forehead. Norway shied away from the touch.

"What did he do last time?" Finland asked, having walked into the hallway only moments ago in their conversation.

The two looked at him. "Best you not know..." Norway said to Finland, who had been out with Sweden and Sealand at the time of the...incident.

Just then, the doorbell rang. A moment later, Iceland ran into the hallway they were in and rushed towards the front door.

Norway, who had his back to the door, lowered the hand behind it and uncrossed his fingers. Then he turned around.

Iceland threw the door open. "Hi there, Leon," he greeted Hong Kong. "How are—"

Norway turned around to see why his brother cut himself off. When he saw it, his eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned a small frown of annoyance. Because standing on their front step, just behind Hong Kong...

...was South Korea.

"What is he doing here?" Norway and Iceland asked at the same time.

Hong Kong simply frowned. "Yao asked me to babysit him, but I told him that..."

"He did _not_ use those words!" South Korea insisted, talking over his friend.

Hong Kong ignored him. "...I was coming over here. He told me not to leave Yong Soo over at his place unattended. So here he is."

At that moment, Sweden walked in. He had presumably heard what had been said, because the moment he walked in he said, "Well as long as he does not cause us trouble, there is no problem."

Korea's eyes locked on Sweden, a small, nervous smile now on his face. "Wuuuhhh... Sure I won't, da-ze!"

"I've got a great idea!" Denmark suddenly shouted cheerfully. Everyone turned to him. "He can hang out with Lukas! That'll keep _both_ of them out of the way!"

"What?" the two mentioned nations questioned, slight objection in their voices.

"I like the sound of that idea," Iceland and Hong Kong said in unison.

South Korea's jaw dropped. Norway just frowned. The two exchanged glances.

"What makes you think we're going to agree to that?" they asked.

Iceland and Hong Kong exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

**At first, this was going to be a oneshot. But silly me, thinking I could write a SMALL amount of text with such a BIG idea! hah lol.  
****There will be about 4-5 chapters.**

**I'll upload the next chapter later today (AKA tonight)!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS~!  
AGAIN~!  
(even though it's not christmas day yet for ME)**

**HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!**

**I'll try to use more human names. "TRY", I said!**

_I do not own Hetalia, the song "Gangnam Style", the song "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)", or any of the characters/trademarks associated with those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Norway and South Korea ended up being forbidden from going downstairs in order to prevent them from being troublesome while Iceland spent time with Hong Kong.

Norway had only agreed because Iceland had walked up to him and whispered in his ear: "Just go along with it...big brother." Being called 'big brother' had shocked him enough to comply.  
South Korea had only agreed after being stared at intensely by both Sweden and Hong Kong.

Norway didn't particularly have anything against South Korea, but the Asian nation was a friend of his little brother's boyfriend, which was good enough for him.  
South Korea didn't particularly have anything against Norway, but the Nordic nation was the overprotective older brother of his friend's boyfriend, which was good enough for him.

The two of them were in adjacent rooms. They'd tried to get along for a few little while, but had failed. Norway was so cold and emotionless, while south Korea was so hyper and restless. Within five minutes they had pissed each other off enough to not want to be in the same room. So now Norway was in his own room and Korea was in the next room, Denmark's room.

Norway was sitting around, thinking about sneaking downstairs to see what was going on. But something caught his attention...

As he reached for the doorknob to his room, he suddenly caught sight of something white behind him out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around and locked his gaze on it.

It was only a small white Arctic fox. It had snow-white fur, bright ocean blue eyes, and sharp white teeth. It had jumped on his bed. A moment after being noticed, it noticed Norway as well. It hissed at him like a cat, its eyes turned purple, it grew about two inches in height and length, and its tail suddenly gained red stripes.

Nothing strange about that. At least, not to Norway.

It was probably the twin brother of the fox that had shown up last time Hong Kong had been over to visit Iceland. This one didn't recognize him, so it certainly wasn't the same fox.

He stepped away from the door and smiled faintly. It was a forced smile, but it was necessary. "Hey there..." he said softly as he walked slowly over to it, a gentle hand outstretched. "I am your friend. Do not be afraid."

The fox seemed to relax at his words. Its eyes turned blue again. When Norway grew closer still, its tail gradually lost its white stripes until only the tip was still white. By the time he had reached the bed, all of its fur had turned red except for the ears, tail tip, and paws. When Norway's hand reached the foxes' nose, the fox sniffed it. Then it shrunk back to its original size and it 'smiled'.

Norway's forced reassuring smile faded. He sat on the bed next to the fox and touched its head with his index finger.

/"Psye!"/ Norway heard in his head, in a young male voice the same pitch as Sealand's voice. He knew the fox had psychically sent that message to him, just like the other fox had last time. The other fox had called herself 'Psyma'. This was definitely her twin brother.

|"Lukas."| he thought back in reply.

Psye nodded. It purred, but said nothing more.

"You won't say anything else?" he asked out loud. "Just like your sister?"

Psye didn't reply.

"Hm... I wonder if that's all your kind says..." Norway wondered aloud.

He cracked a small smile.

"I got a better idea than spying on them..." he said slowly.

|"Psyma liked this song as well..."| he said to Psye.

Psye blinked once.

Norway stood up and walked over to his music collection. He picked out a certain CD, put it in his CD player, turned it on set it to replay the song, then pressed play.

Idle crowd conversation started up. A few moments later, techno music started playing.

Norway moved back to his bed and sat next to Psye.

Psye's eyes turned from ocean blue to icy blue. The fox laid down.

Seconds later, singing started.

o/`Dog goes 'woof', cat goes 'meow'  
o/`Bird 'tweet', and mouse goes 'squeak'

Psye's eyes turned even icier and whiter.

o/`Cow goes 'moo', frog goes 'croak'  
o/`And the elephant goes 'toot'

Norway thought he heard the faint sound of footsteps nearby, but he was sure it was nothing.

o/`Ducks say 'quack', and fish go 'bulb'  
o/`And the seal goes 'ow ow ow'

Norway thought he heard the faint sound of a door opening nearby, but he was sure it was nothing.

o/`But there's one sound  
o/`That no one knows

Norway was about to sing the next line, but suddenly...

The door to his room slammed open, and South Korea shouted, almost at the top of his lungs:

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Norway immediately stood up (yes, on his bed) and snapped his hand out in the direction of the CD player. The music instantly paused.

Norway's face went neutral again. He glared at South Korea. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Psye sprang to his paws and hissed at South Korea. Like when he had first noticed Norway, his eyes turned purple, he grew two inches in height and length, and his tail gained red stripes.

"Calm down," Norway said to Psye, glancing briefly at the fox.

"Who are you talking to?" South Korea asked, not having seen Psye.

"Answer the question," Norway said in an even, yet somewhat demanding, tone. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you playing terrible music so I came over here to show you how it's done in the land that invented music! Uri nara Mansae~!" South Korea smiled wide and raised his arms excitedly.

"You did not invent music," Norway responded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He remained standing on his bed. "What are you doing here? This is my room. Get out."

"I don't want to listen to that! I want to listen to my own music, da-ze!"

"Well then go listen to your own music," Norway retorted. "Leave me alone."

"Eh..." South Korea rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see, I kinda sorta left my music downstairs."

Norway raised an eyebrow. "You actually _brought_ something with you? Why?"

"Why else?! In case I got bored, da-ze!"

Norway finally hopped off his bed, landing gracefully on his feet.

"If it will get you to leave me alone, then I will help you get it. Where is it?"

"It—"

"Never mind. I will locate it and get it for you."

Norway closed his eyes, held his arm out, spread his fingers, and concentrated. "What does it look like?"

"No no no no no don't stop it don't!"

Norway opened his eyes and saw South Korea waving his arms wildly, worried expression on his face.

"What?"

"Don't use magic or whatever you're about to do!"

"Why not?"

"Uh..."

"Are you worried about what Hong Kong said about Arthur's magic? If so, you have no reason to be worried about mine. I might not be more experienced, but I am more accurate than he is."

"How about we just sneak downstairs, da-ze!"

Norway sighed. "Fine. But we are going to have to use a bit of cloaking magic to get by them."

South Korea's face grew thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled and nodded. "Fine! Let's do it! Then you'll see who's music is better, da-ze!"

South Korea turned away, giving Norway the opportunity to facepalm and roll his eyes.

He turned to Psye. "Will you come with us?" he asked as he reached out a hand towards the fox.

Psye looked up at him curiously. His eyes had turned ocean blue again. He touched the bare skin on Norway's wrist with his right front paw.

|"Come with?"| Norway said psychically. South Korea was already out of sight.

Psye nodded, then removed his paw. He jumped off of Norway's bed and walked towards the door. His eyes turned a deep dark shade of blue and shrunk an inch lengthwise and height-wise. Then, he turned invisible. His shadow stayed visible.

Norway smiled faintly, then followed Psye, who was following South Korea out of the room.

* * *

**(I hope my "da-ze"s and "Uri nara Mansae"s were places appropriately.)**

**For future reference:  
/"dialogue"/ = Psye  
\"dialogue"\ = Psyma  
|"dialogue"| = Norway**

**I tried to use more human names. It felt weird. I'll try next chapter I promise I will!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! ON CHRISTMAS DAY!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS~!  
**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday! I had to go visit my family and stuff. Left early, didn't get back till late.**

**BUT ANYWAY~! ON TO THE FANFIC!**

**For reference (because I'm trying to use human names more):**

******Lukas- Norway  
****Yong Soo- South Korea**  
**Leon- Hong Kong  
****Emil- Iceland**  
Matthias- Denmark  
**Tino- Finland**  
**Berwald- Sweden**  
**Peter- Sealand**

_I do not own Hetalia, the song "Gangnam Style", the song "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)", or any of the characters/trademarks associated with those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Before they had reached the stairs, Norway had used a masking spell on himself and South Korea which made them visible only to each other and Psye.

They crept into the living room.

Hong Kong was sitting on one of the couches, Iceland to his left. His arm was around Iceland's waist, and Iceland's right leg was hanging over Hong Kong's left leg. Denmark was also there, sitting on the adjacent couch talking to them. Finland and Sweden were nowhere to be seen. They were most likely in the kitchen. Sealand was probably with them if not in his room.

Lukas, peeking out from behind the left side of the couch opposite the one Leon and Emil were on, zoned in on the hand by his brother's waist.

"Hmph," he said quietly.

"Hey! It's right there on the table next to them!" Yong Soo whispered harshly from behind him.

Lukas turned around and put a finger to his lips. "Sh!" he commanded. "Not so loud. The spell doesn't mask the sounds we make."

Yong Soo covered his mouth with his hands. "Oops. Sorry."

Lukas peeked around the couch again, and looked at the table next to the couches the three nations were sitting on. There was a CD case there. Also on the table was a lamp that was on.

"Hm..."  
_They will definitely notice it if I just take it_, he thought. _Plus, my shadow from the lamp will raise alarm..._ The spell didn't hide shadows, either.

Something soft brushed up against Lukas's hand. He looked down and saw Psye—or rather, Psye's shadow—in front of him. One of Psye's paws was touching his hand.

|"Help?"| Lukas asked. No one except him could see Psye, and he assumed the same was true for the foxes' shadow.

The shadow's head moved, which Lukas took as a nod.

|"Kitchen. Something fall."|

The shadow made the same nodding-like movement.

Lukas sent a mental image of where the kitchen was. The paw stopped touching him and its shadow ran off. It ran out the door leading to the hallway, which was visible from where Emil and Leon were sitting. Meaning that they would would look at it and away from the table if they heard a noise coming from that direction...

"Stay here," Lukas instructed. Then he silently crept around Yong Soo, then silently walked behind the couches to the lamp next to the three nations. (The couches were around the center of the room, not up against the walls, and neither was the table with the lamp).

He waited.

A few moments later, a crash was heard from the hallway. Or more specifically, as Lukas knew, from the kitchen. It sounded like something had shattered.

The moment they heard that, Matthias, Emil, and Leon automatically ceased conversation and looked in the direction of the door to the hallway. They weren't looking at the lamp or the CD next to it.

"PETER!" everyone heard Tino cry, his voice more distressed than angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

The three previously-chatting nations stood up in alarm.

"I'M SORRY! I TRIPPED FOR SOME REASON!" Peter wailed in reply.

While they were looking away, Lukas snatched the CD from the table. Had the three nations near him not been looking away, it would have appeared to them that it was floating away. When he had it, Lukas hid behind the couch Matthias was on until he thought it safe to move.

He was right to wait. A moment later, Berwald appeared in the doorway.

"Peter just dropped a plate," he said calmly. "Tino and I will deal with it. No need to worry about it." Then he ran back out.

The other three sighed in relief. Matthias started laughing and saying something about the third time this has happened.

Its owner still invisible, a fox-shaped shadow dashed over to Lukas. Psye brushed against his hand.

|"Good work."| Lukas said to Psye as he petted the foxes' small head.

Lukas peeked his head out from behind the couch he was hiding behind. Matthias, Emil, and Leon were sitting again.

Something tapped his shoulder. "Hey you got it!" came a harsh whisper from behind him.

Lukas jumped and almost cried out in surprise. But instead, he kept his cool and clamped Yong Soo's head between his hands, one of his hands positioned over the Asian's mouth.

"sh!" Lukas whispered to him.

Yong Soo's eyes were wide in surprise. But he nodded.

Lukas removed his hands and picked up the CD again.

"I'm going to go check up on them anyway," Matthias said. "While I'm at it, I'll get something for us to drink."

Lukas let out an internal sigh of relief. No one had heard that little outburst.

He peeked out again. He looked at the two nations on the other couch.

They were looking into each other's eyes. Emil's leg had moved and was now on top of Leon's other leg as well. They were speaking in hushed voices.

"He's finally gone, at least for the moment," Emil said with a small smile.

Leon's face showed slight skepticism. "He will be back shortly, though, won't he?"

"Of course. But he'll most likely leave shortly afterwards. Besides, he's not back _yet_..."

Their eyes gradually slid shut and they leaned towards each other.

Lukas ducked back behind the couch before his Norwegian Rage could kick in. He turned to Yong Soo.

"Let's go," he whispered _very_ quietly to the Asian nation.

Yong Soo nodded quietly.

The two of them snuck back upstairs, before Matthias came back and before Lukas had the chance to glare at the couple quietly making out on the couch.

Looking back, Lukas saw that Psye—still invisible—was following them.

* * *

**Yes. The "Norwegian Rage" was a YGOTAS reference. You're welcome, Random ;D**

**Special thanks to SmallSunshine with her fanfic "****Display of Affection" for being my inspiration and guide for the small HongIce moment in this and future chapters!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter-ish chaptery~!**

**I'm pretty much updating as I go along. **

**uhm...**

**CHAPTER~!**

_I do not own Hetalia, the song "Gangnam Style", the song "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)", or any of the characters/trademarks associated with those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Lukas didn't deactivate the visibility spell. He didn't need to at that moment because everyone was downstairs and he could deactivate it at anytime if someone came to check up on them. Also, he had a strange feeling that he would need it for later.

He told Yong Soo about the CD player in Matthias' room and explained how to work it.

To this, Yong Soo had replied, "You don't need to tell me how it works, da-ze! I know how these work! My country invented them! Uri nara Mansae~!"

To this, Lukas reacted by leaving the room.

He went into his room. He checked for Psye, and saw that he was already on the bed, still invisible.

He unpaused the music.

But just then...

**_o/` OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! o/`_**

...came blasting from the other room.

He paused his music, then stomped out of his room and over to Matthias' room. He slammed the door open.

"What are you doing?" he asked Yong Soo.

Yong Soo's eyes shot open. His hands were up in the air. He froze.

"Listening to music...da-ze...?"

He lowered his arms.

"The music is too loud," Lukas said to him.

Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at him. "Well, _your_ music sucks, da-ze~! So ha!"

Lukas glared at him. "Turn it down."

"It's my music!"

"It's my house."

"Not your room!"

Lukas glared harder.

After a minute, Yong Soo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine! I'll turn it down..." He turned to the CD player to lower the music volume.

Lukas relaxed.

"You can leave now..."

"No," Lukas said. "I need to show you a thing or two about good music. Let's go downstairs."

"Wait! Why?!"

"What I'm going to do requires more magic. And I want to be in the room with the strongest magic."

"Wouldn't that be your room?"

"Don't question me. Downstairs. Now."

Yong Soo looked like he wanted to object. But Lukas knew how to stare someone down. And if it worked on Yong Soo for Leon then it should work on Yong Soo for him as well.

And it did.

"Let's...go downstairs," Yong Soo said slowly. He turned to the CD player and started taking the CD out of it.

Lukas thought to himself, _Wow. I can't believe that actually worked._

He turned around and looked at the doorway. As he had sensed, Psye was there, looking at him. His fur was red except for his paws, ears, and tip of his tail, which were all snow white. His eyes were sky blue.

"We're going downstairs," Lukas said to Psye calmly, a smile on his face.

"I know that," Yong Soo said. Lukas's smile faded and he turned around again. Yong Soo had the CD in his hand. "I already agreed."

Rather than explain Psye, Lukas nodded and said, "I know. I was just making sure. Let's go."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ULTIMATE MUSIC BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

**ALSO, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE~!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
